


Your Attention Belongs to Me

by jawsbite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Needy hux, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: General Hux has had a long day on Starkiller Base and just wants his boyfriend, Kylo Ren, yes that Ren, to pay him some attention. Unfortunately, Kylo seems otherwise distracted. Hux won't stand for it.





	Your Attention Belongs to Me

Hux had never wanted his boyfriend’s attention as much as he did at this moment. Yes, _his boyfriend,_ official as of one week, Kylo Ren. After the day Hux had on Starkiller Base he was exhausted. So many unnecessary mistakes and issues he had to deal with himself. He was tired, yet restless. He just wanted to be fucked hard so he could fall asleep instantly. Hux entered his chambers and smiled to himself, Kylo was sitting on Hux’s bed, reading a book about Sith Lords.

Hux took off his greatcoat and unbuttoned his collar. “Good evening, Ren.”

Ren didn’t even look up. “Hux.”

“How has your day been, darling?” Hux asked.

“Fine,” Kylo mumbled distractedly.

Hux looked up at Kylo who was deeply invested in the book, probably on the chapter about Darth Vader which was his favourite.

“Do I not have your attention, Ren?” Hux raised an eyebrow at him.

Kylo’s eyes were still locked on the book. “Mhm me too.”

Hux rolled his eyes. Of course, Kylo wasn’t paying attention. It seemed he would have to get his attention by himself.

Hux walked towards the bed, slowly removing an article of clothing until all he was left in was his boxers and undershirt when he reached Kylo. He sat himself on Kylo’s lap and wrapped his hands around his wide shoulders.

“Darling. I want your attention, right now.” Hux demanded.

“After this chapter,” Kylo muttered.

Hux scoffed. Did Kylo seriously care about this _book_ more than Hux? Hux had granted him the position of boyfriend and Kylo was going to treat this precariously? Was him practically naked on his lap not enough to gain his attention? Well then, Hux would have to try harder.

Seated on Kylo’s lap, Hux leaned back, resting his hands on Kylo’s thighs. Kylo still didn’t look up. Hux slowly began to move his hips along Kylo’s lap, let his dick slowly get hard through the boxers he wore as he rubbed himself against Kylo’s groin. Kylo still didn’t move. Hux bristled in annoyance. Fine, if Kylo wanted to make this hard, Hux would make it _hard._ Hux pulled off the undershirt he was wearing and threw it across the room. Still no response. Hux began to grind back and forth against Kylo, moving his hips side to side.

He sighed softly as he began to feel his skin heat up as arousal rose in him. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them shamelessly, not that Kylo was paying him any attention. He pressed his wet fingers against his nipple, making him whimper. God, his nipples were so sensitive, Kylo had once made him come just from spending an hour playing with them alone. He rubbed against the nub, which caused him to jerk against Kylo’s dick which had slowly been getting hard under the pressure of Hux’s hips.

Suddenly Kylo pulled Hux forward, their chests colliding so hard, Hux was sure he would find bruises. Hux melted at the feeling of Kylo’s lips brushing against his, soft, warm and wet. Just like how he’d been imagining it all day. He moaned in satisfaction and Kylo let his tongue slip inside Hux’s mouth. Kylo sucked on his tongue while Hux continued to rotate his hips against Kylo’s hard dick that he could feel through his thin leggings. Hux loved that he was so big. Kylo took a sharp bite across Hux’s bottom lip and Hux shuddered at the drop of blood. His teeth continued down to drag long Hux’s jawline and _God! It felt so good._

This is what Hux had been waiting for. Kylo’s teeth scratched the surface of Hux’s neck and he sucked, leaving marks he would have to hide before his next shift. Kylo’s hand fumbled to push down Hux’s boxers while with his other hand his fingers raked through the strands of Hux’s hair, grabbing from the root hard enough for Hux to groan in pleasure.

“You are such a desperate slut aren’t you, you can’t even wait till I’ve finished this chapter before climbing on top of me.” Ren chuckled.

“No, I can’t, so fuck me, please!” Hux groaned.

“Did you think about it all day while you walked around Base like the big bad General you are?” Kylo grabbed Hux’s hands and crossed them over behind him. “Imagine if your subordinates could see how badly you wanted me to fuck you. Will you beg for it?”

Hux squirmed under the hold Kylo had on him. _That is exactly what he wanted_. “Please Kylo. Please fuck me so hard. I want you dripping inside of me.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll fuck you since you begged so nicely,” Kylo said softly.

Kylo lifted Hux of his lap and dropped him onto the bed. He climbed on top of Hux, whose hands were still crossed behind his back. Hux groaned as Kylo began to gently place kisses along his sternum to the edge of his cock, teasing softly and blowing air against the wet skin. Hux whimpered at the feeling of Kylo’s lips on his body.

“Don’t stretch this out, grab the lube already,” Hux yelled, frustrated.

In the next second, Kylo had removed his leggings and the was lube in his hand, grabbed with the Force. He lifted the cap open to smear it all over his fingers. Hux sobbed as two of Kylo’s fingers rubbed against his rim.

“Inside me, please!”

Kylo obliged and pushed them past his rim, where Hux was tight and desperate. Hux lifted his hands to his eyes, hips raised to match the speed and depth of Kylo’s fingers.

“You feel so good,” Kylo muttered as he continued to spread Hux open, pushing his fingers in and out.

“Better than that stupid book?”  Hux slurred.

Kylo laughed. “Yes, I apologise for giving it more attention than you.”

“Just fuck me and then I’ll think about accepting your apology.”

“Fine.”

Kylo grabbed the lube again and spread it on his dick. He lined himself up with Hux’s hole and slide in without much resistance. They both moaned as Kylo filled Hux with his cock.

“Feel good?” Kylo asked once he bottomed out. His hair brushed Hux’s nose.

“I’ll let you know once I’ve come.” Hux rasped.

Kylo grabbed Hux’s hair and pulled him in a for a long and wet kiss while Kylo continued to thrust in him. They sucked on each other’s tongues, groaning into each other’s mouths. Each thrust pushed Hux closer and closer to what he had been dreaming of all day. He had wanted this so bad and now his boyfriend was giving it to him.

“Are you close?” Kylo breathed after a while.

“Yes! God, touch me please.” Hux cried.

Kylo took hold of Hux’s cock and began to stroke him, faster and faster as Hux’s moans became louder. After a few strokes, Kylo’s lips found Hux’s nipple and sucked harshly. Hux came instantly, with a deep groan, spilling all over Kylo’s fingers.

“Was that what you wanted?” Kylo grinned down at him.  

“Yes.” Hux panted softly. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome babe.”

Hux wrinkled his nose. “Don’t call me that.”

"Why not?" 

"Because I said so," Hux said snottily.

“I still haven’t come yet, you know.” Kylo raised an eyebrow.

“Then what are you waiting for? I said I wanted you dripping inside me so come on already!”

Kylo rolled his eyes. Hux could be so demanding.

He continued to thrust inside of him while Hux clung to his back, leaving scratches he knew his boyfriend would love. He pulled on his hair, making him groan and sucked on his neck, leaving his mark. 

“Yes. Yes. Hux. Fuck. Fuck! Hux!” Kylo let out a long and low groan as he emptied himself inside of Hux.

After a while, once their breathing had calmed down, Kylo spoke. “Shit. Couldn't you wait ten minutes? I was on the last paragraph.”

“No, as your boyfriend I demand your attention whenever I want it.” Hux pouted.

“No shit Hux. I swear your asshole is the only one worth putting up with.”

“I’m well aware.” Hux smiled smugly.

Kylo snickered at his absurd boyfriend. It’s a good thing he loved him, Kylo thought, as Hux placed his head on Kylo’s chest and snuggled in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this quick one shot! Feel free to leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
